This invention relates to a mirror which is supported on the body of a wearer particularly in the chest area of a wearer. It is quite versatile in that the mirror can be used during make-up time or while shaving. The mirror itself can be double sided having a flat mirror on one side and a concave mirror on the other side. The mirror itself is supported by a flexible goose neck which in turn is connected to a support carried by the wearer. This arrangement enables the user to adjust the mirror in many different directions and different angles so that the mirror can be used for many different purposes and different activities. This includes the use as a rearview mirror when bicycling or roller blading, for example. This also includes fixing the back of clothing which otherwise cannot be observed.